A Very Special Birthday
by ZephryZ
Summary: It's Lass' birthday! What will happen? In rememberance that 20th of June is Lass' birthday, I decided to randomly write a one shot! Please.. Do R&R :(


HAPPY BIRTHDAY LASS!

Lass:Not so loud.

Zeph:Sorry :(

Arme: *snores*

Disclaimer: The writer does not own Grand Chase or any of its characters! He wished though.

* * *

"I can't! And you know it Ronan!" the petite girl pouted and stared at the boy who was judging her every move.

"A correct mindset makes all the difference,Arme. Give it another shot." The ever patient Abyss Knight coaxed.

"Any luck?" A bob of blonde hair popped itself into the kitchen.

"Lire! I.. I was.. umm.." Arme shuffled about,the indigo apron clearly mismatched against her violet clothes.

"With the noises you've been making,it's not rocket science." Said the elf,taking a step towards the mage to tie her apron properly.

"Is he.." she ventured a question.

"I assume the rest of the boys have made sure that he is well outside any boundaries to ever find out" she smiled knowingly. " So,anyone care to tell me what's cooking?"

"P..ie?"

"Pie?" her ears pricked up. "Not cake? Ronan..?"

He quickly whispered in the archer's ear that it was in everyone's best interests that SHE should not start off with such complex recipes,earning a slight glare from the mage.

"I can bake! Like.. cookies.. and.. and… Whatever! Just not pies.. or cakes.." she looked away,full of frustration. " It's just as easy as making a potion right? Why cant you just make it appear?"

"Yes.. and no. Baking is a special kind of magic in itself,if you would like to look at it that way. The food will only taste good if you put your feelings into it,Arme. I'm sure you can do it." She flashed a motherly smile.

"No! I.. still can't.." She frowned to herself.

"What are you doing up so late,little missy? Isn't it past your bedtime?" A voice echoed behind her.

"Sieghart! Ummm… Potions?" she struggled to come up with a lie.

"I won't question why it seems like you are baking,just.. don't make the kitchen explode like you did last time. I'm not cleaning that up,that's for sure" he shuddered at the recollection.

As she sat on the porch,soaking in the sun's rays,she couldn't help but think that she was forgetting something. Soon enough, thick black smoke began to leak out onto the hallways and escape through the windows.

"Oh gosh! THE PIE!" as she scrambled towards the kitchen. She would have a lot of explaining to do.

The sweet smell of cherries floated into the hallways,spreading like vines into each and every Chaser's rooms.  
"That smells awesome." Ryan exclaimed,as he followed the scent into the kitchen.

"Arme? Is that your doing?" his smile betraying his fake expression of anger.

He had barely time to react before a flash of silver slipped forcefully into his mouth,and under a stern stare by one of the most dangerous of mages on the continent,swallowed the gooey mixture.

"So.. How was it?" she asked,while removing the spoon.

"Needs a bit lesser salt. Like... Not at all." His face crunched up at the salt intensity of the so called pie.

He woke up to a small light being turned on in his opposite room,a small glow of light peeked out from under the violet coloured door.

Scaling the castle walls from his window,he stealthily made his way over to her window,careful not be to seen.

He knew all her habits,since he liked to visit her often through unorthodox methods. Namely her window.

"Once again,she wants to read by the moonlight." He let loose a slight smile before settling down just out of sight on a nearby tree to watch her,his silver hair glowing slightly under the tinge of moonlight and his cool eyes observing her every move.

Once he was sure she was fast asleep,he sneaked into the room and tucked her in,making sure to leave the book in its rightful place on the bookshelf.

"Good night" as he gently kissed her forehead and left,but not before closing the windows and blowing out the candle.

"M…merow…?" she struggled to get the pitch right.

"No.. no.. It's me-yow. Repeat after me. Meee-yoww" the hyperactive pink pigtails shook themselves.

"Watch my lips Arme!" as Amy faced her and pronounced it slowly. " Meeee-yyowwww"

"Mee.. ow..?" she tilted her head to the side.

Amy sighed in defeat "I suppose that will have to be good enough."

Grabbing Arme's arms(pun:3),she rolled them gently into fists.

"Now,do as I do." As she lifted her own fists horizontally and moved them up and down.

_Seems easy enough. _As she mimicked the starlet to the best of her ability.

"There,now for the secret weapon."she smirked,digging through her chu-chu bag

"Waaaa?" Arme felt her eyes being closed and a hairband gently being slipped through her hair.

"Hmmm.. Just the right colour too. It fits you perfectly" she heard,as she slowly opened her eyes.

"AMY! What did you do!?" her hands flickered a fireball to life,eyes set ablaze.

Looking at herself in an outstretched mirror that Amy once again pulled out,she realised she had cat-eared hairband on. The only problem was that her human ears were also visible.

"I feel like a alien.." she frowned,unconsciously rubbing her ears.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to do this after all" Amy said,lifting her fingers,whistling a strange tune.

"Hey! Hey!" Arme felt a blindfold slip over her eyes and she was being pinned down by someone strong.

"Elly! Not so hard!" Amy's voice floated over.

"I'm gonna get you for this Ele-gggg~!" she was cut short by the mouth of some sort of flask being put into her mouth and her swallowed some bitter liquid.

"I feel.. Kinda weird.. The hairband is kinda.. uncomfortable" reaching for the hairband once she gradually calmed down and was released.

She felt a rustling and slight itchiness as the wind blew a small breeze past them. Reaching out to scratch her ears,she realised there was only just hair and skin where her ears once were.

"WHERE ARE MY EAR-MMMHPPMMMHMMM!"

"Not so loud!" Elesis hissed towards the thrashing mage.

"Arme. Calm down. You grew cat ears!" Amy beamed.

"I WHA-MMMHMPM!"

Reaching across,Amy quickly grabbed hold of the two ears.

"Nya!" Arme fell limp, "It.. tickles" a red slowly forming on her cheeks

"Instead of wearing one,I-We decided it would be best to ,you know.., borrow your cauldron for a bit?" she grinned sheepishly.

"W..wha.. A..lright.. So c…can.. you let go now?" Arme pawed weakly at her pink pigtails.

"Oopsie!" she let go,letting Arme breathe a sigh of relief.

"So.. How long does this last..?"

"Oh,about half a day maybe."

"WHA-NYAA!" as Elesis grabbed her ears once again to stop the mage from going on a rampage.

"For now... Let's hide you somewhere" she smirked menacingly.

(Later in the day)

"Has anyone seen Arme anywhere today?" A silver haired boy dressed in blue walked into the hall.

"Nope." Amy skipped past him.  
"Nu-uh. Prolly reading one of her stupid books again I guess." Elesis replied curtly,never looking up from her sword-shining.

It was barely dawn when Arme woke up.

As she groggily got up of bed and through her morning routine,a thought flashed through her mind.

_Today's the day!_

"How did I ever agree to this…" as she pulled the cork from the bottle and downed the mixture,feeling the similar weird feeling.

Checking herself in the mirror,she confirmed once again that her human ears were indeed missing. What's more,she had spent more than half an hour trying to find something to wear in her closet,only to find a single outfit with a note attached:

_Go get him! xD_

_ -Amy_

She cursed under her breath and began struggling to put it all on.

The sun was barely peeking out from under the horizon when she finally was able to make a proper pie.

"Phew.. Now that it's done.. I'm just gonna take a break.. and wait for the pie to cool.." as she collapsed on the chair.

Her door was open when he woke up,something he found very weird. The girl wouldn't ever wake up beyond the need for food in the mornings.

"Happy birthday Lass!" as the gang all had gotten up early just to catch the elusive striker.

"It's such a shame though,the person who put in the most effort isn't here." Ronan chuckled,showing Lass to the still fast asleep mage on the counter.

"Thanks guys,but.." he motioned towards the petite girl

"Quiet. Got it" Ryan gave him a thumbs up just as Lire covered his mouth.

"But for now,anyone want pie?" he showed one of his extremely rare smiles as he carried the birthday pie out onto the coffee table.

Rays from the setting sun gently woke her from her supposed nap. She was in her bed,still in the tattered outfit from trying to bake the pie.

"A maid outfit?" a figure appeared from the window.

"L..Lass! Wha.. t..!? N..no,this isn't.." she stammered heavily

He reached out and touched her ears. "Cat ears."

"Y..eah.." she blushed from the touch.

"H.. happy Birthday!" she suddenly exclaimed." I wanted to be the first…"

"Well you are the first to go to such great length for just a birthday. I assume it was Amy?" his calculative gaze sucked her in.

"How.."

"Only Amy would be able to come up with something like this. So what blackmail did she use?"

"I.. agreed willingly.. Well.. Mostly." The blush grew deeper.

He gently rubbed her ears "These are real…"

"N..nya.." she twitched.

"H..hey! M..mew.." she gripped his hand as he rubbed it more. "St…op"

"So where is my birthday present?" he retrieved his hand and took a seat next to her bed.

"I baked you a pie..?"

"You mean this pie?" as he began to feed her from the slice of pie left.

Gulping it down,she realised how hungry she was."Have you eaten your share?" she asked inbetween gulps.

"Nope. I just gave you the last piece." Was his reply as he set the plate down.

"Then..?"

"I guess I won't have any then" he smirked.

"But I went to all the effort" she puffed up her cheeks in an effort to appear mad.

"Okay fine then." He then proceeded to lick the crumbs from her mouth.

"mmhmph! Hey!" she fumbled for a grip and fell back on the bed.

"There." His cerulean blue eyes studied her for her blushing to deepen even further.

"I still don't think I have gotten a proper birthday present." He frowned.

"Well.. then what do you want. I.. knew you liked cats.. so.. and well.. I wanted to make you something.." she got even more vexed as the words poured out.

Pinning her gently against the bed,he kissed her.

Breaking the liplock,he whispered "Simple. Can I have you as my birthday present?"

"N… Yes.." She nodded.

* * *

(Insert lemonsz here if you want)

HAHAHAHA


End file.
